Goten's Craziness
by taking it easy
Summary: ***WARNING***, written purely from my imagination. No thought included. Basically, it's kinda insane... ***WARNING*** But hey, it rhymes. *Grins* Good luck if you read it...


_Hi… I am currently alone, and when that happens… I tend to be… Weird, anyway, here's a peek into my imagination…_

_WARNING! Enter at your own risk…_

_Hope you like it!_

_1… 2… Ah, 1-2-3-4! GO!_

I skipped merrily around the building. We were having a reunion at Trunks' house. Fun!

I had been able to sneak a few chocolate bars and was now feeling a little.

"WOOOO HOOOOOO!" I yelled as dashed between Mr. Vegeta's legs.

… That…

"Goten! Get back here! NOW!" Mommy yelled. I screeched to a halt, thinking of the frying pan, but forgot all about it as Vegeta chased after me.

"No!" I screamed, "MY WAFFLES!" Even though I was carrying a cookie.

Then the choo-choo train came out from under the Grinch and transformed into the Hulk… Or was it Optimus Prime? I can never remember.

All I know is that I was on a sugar rush. I just loved July.

I smiled as I saw Trunks, but frowned when his mommy came up beside him. I took a sharp turn around a corner and dived into a plant. Mmm… Crunchy.

I quickly gobbled the cookie before jumping on Mr. Picollo's head and threatening everyone with a stick to his throught.

Gohan groaned and phased away from Ms. Videl. He came up behind me and I screamed, "Buddy Muddier!" Then ran for Mr. Krillin, who was singing into a micro… Micro… One of those sticks makes you sound louder.

"Gimme!" I shouted, taking the thing, I started singing, "Cali-fringing-ornia! Sand man! Tony O." Everyone snapped their heads at me as my smile grew faster than I could run. "Supper in the ant lantern! With a big bowl of spaghetti O's!" I laughed for a second, "Because, when your fish-y smells! You gotta cover your nose! La la! La la! La la la LA!" Everyone raised an eyebrow. "With big S's and O's,"

"What song is _that_?" Yamcha asked. Tein shrugged.

I continued, starting a different tune, "When there's trouble, you know who to call… Z Fighters,

"From the look out, they can see it all!

"Z Fighters,

"Something, something, swordfish attack!

"La deed dah dee! Rock n' Roll cat! Wooh!" Then I was tackled by Vegeta.

I cried out, "No, I HATE VEGETABLES!" Then when super and flew out of the room. Eventually, I managed to get outside.

"Somewhere! Over the rain's bow! Wait, does rain wear bows? Oh well," I shrugged, "You can feel, the need to FLYYYYY!"

Then I turned around and saw the Z Fighter's chasing me, "Bonzai!" I yelled, flying toward them before going down at the last second. I ended up head butting Ms. Videl, then she put her arm arm around me! Thennnnn…. She, too, started to sinnnnggg!

"Bow chika wow wow! That's what my puppy said! Meow meow meow! My kitty's paw starts pumping, Chika chika choo wow, NEVER GONNA STOP! Itchi scratchy wooh means that I'm not you!"

Then we both sung at the same time, "Because the crazy love of doodle bob fudge is the craziness at risk!" Before Krillin got hit by Videl for trying to grab her.

"Yes it's trueeee! Sky to floor for youuuu!" The once bald monk started to sing.

"So rock and run to have some fun! 'Cuz never know to doooooo! Baba booooooo! Rockets roar at youuuuuuu!"

"When need the feel to fly! Remember to bonzai!" The trio yelled before dropping, then rocketing off to the city.

"I feel so good, gimme that food, I'm in a good mood, Blah blah something dude!

"Keep your arms straight and leave the gate! Never know what I'll dooooo!

"Eat a ton of sugar for youuuuuu!" They sang before running into Piccolo.

Things finally got weired when Mr. Picollo started to sing, "Because on the run! Don't upset the nun! Yabba dabba dabba dooooooo! Sick my Shenron on youuuuuuuu!" He twirled around and hit Vegeta.

As we sang on, more and more people got hit.

"Cocka doodle dooooo! Nom nom nom nom nooooo! Rock n' Roooooo!"

"Joking toooo! Avatar glueeee! Building a planet for youuuuuuu!"

", YEAAH! Naggarockenyodleheeheeooooo, YEEEAAAAAHHHHH! , !"

"Yes it's truueeeeee! Ahem ahem ak! Diddly squat for youuuuu!"

"Watch it, woah oh woah! Fire me laser at youuuuuu!

"ONE MORE TIME!"

"Cali-fringing-ornia! Sand man! Tony O. Supper in the ant lantern! With a big bowl of spaghetti O's! Because, when your fish-y smells! You gotta cover your nose! La la! La la! La la la LA! With big S's and O's,"

"What song is _that_?" Yamcha asked. Tein shrugged.

I continued, starting a different tune, "When there's trouble, you know who to call… Z Fighters,

"From the look out, they can see it all!

"Z Fighters,

"Something, something, swordfish attack!

"La deed dah dee! Rock n' Roll cat! Wooh!"

"Somewhere! Over the rain's bow you can touch the skkyyyyyy!

"Bonzai!

"Bow chika wow wow! That's what my puppy said! Meow meow meow! My kitty's paw starts pumping, Chika chika choo wow, NEVER GONNA STOP! Itchi scratchy wooh means that I'm not you!

"Because the crazy love of doodle bob fudge is the craziness at risk!

"Yes it's trueeee! Sky to floor for youuuu!

"So rock and run to have some fun! 'Cuz never know to doooooo! Baba booooooo! Rockets roar at youuuuuuu!

"When need the feel to fly! Remember to bonzai!" The trio yelled before dropping, then rocketing off to the city.

"I feel so good, gimme that food, I'm in a good mood, Blah blah something dude!

"Keep your arms straight and leave the gate! Never know what I'll dooooo!

"Eat a ton of sugar for youuuuuu!

"Because on the run! Don't upset the nun! Yabba dabba dabba dooooooo! Sick my Shenron on youuuuuuuu!

"Cocka doodle dooooo! Nom nom nom nom nooooo! Rock n' Roooooo!

"Joking toooo! Avatar glueeee! Building a planet for youuuuuuu!

", YEAAH! Naggarockenyodleheeheeooooo, YEEEAAAAAHHHHH! , !

"Yes it's truueeeeee! Ahem ahem ak! Diddly squat for youuuuu!

"Watch it, woah oh woah! Fire me laser at youuuuuu!"

"AND AGAIN" Everyone screamed.

"Cali-fringing-ornia! Sand man! Tony O. Supper in the ant lantern! With a big bowl of spaghetti O's! Because, when your fish-y smells! You gotta cover your nose! La la! La la! La la la LA! With big S's and O's,"

"What song is _that_?" Yamcha asked. Tein shrugged.

I continued, starting a different tune, "When there's trouble, you know who to call… Z Fighters,

"From the look out, they can see it all!

"Z Fighters,

"Something, something, swordfish attack!

"La deed dah dee! Rock n' Roll cat! Wooh!"

"Somewhere! Over the rain's bow you can touch the skkyyyyyy!

"Bonzai!

"Bow chika wow wow! That's what my puppy said! Meow meow meow! My kitty's paw starts pumping, Chika chika choo wow, NEVER GONNA STOP! Itchi scratchy wooh means that I'm not you!

"Because the crazy love of doodle bob fudge is the craziness at risk!

"Yes it's trueeee! Sky to floor for youuuu!

"So rock and run to have some fun! 'Cuz never know to doooooo! Baba booooooo! Rockets roar at youuuuuuu!

"When need the feel to fly! Remember to bonzai!" The trio yelled before dropping, then rocketing off to the city.

"I feel so good, gimme that food, I'm in a good mood, Blah blah something dude!

"Keep your arms straight and leave the gate! Never know what I'll dooooo!

"Eat a ton of sugar for youuuuuu!

"Because on the run! Don't upset the nun! Yabba dabba dabba dooooooo! Sick my Shenron on youuuuuuuu!

"Cocka doodle dooooo! Nom nom nom nom nooooo! Rock n' Roooooo!

"Joking toooo! Avatar glueeee! Building a planet for youuuuuuu!

", YEAAH! Naggarockenyodleheeheeooooo, YEEEAAAAAHHHHH! , !

"Yes it's truueeeeee! Ahem ahem ak! Diddly squat for youuuuu!

"Watch it, woah oh woah! Fire me laser at youuuuuu!"

"THANK YOU WORLD! WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" We all yelled before falling asleep.


End file.
